


Uno junto al otro

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estaban frente a frente, muy cerca uno del otro, pero sin llegar a tocarse; mirándose y sin ninguna sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Entonces qué queda? <i>Hacerlo</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno junto al otro

Estaban frente a frente, muy cerca uno del otro, pero sin llegar a tocarse; mirándose y sin ninguna sonrisa en sus labios. Con indecisión subió un brazo, esperando a que en cualquier momento un movimiento de rechazo o alguna palabra le detuviera. Pero nada pasó y la expectación se hizo aún más palpable en el ambiente. Su mano siguió el trayecto imaginario, y cuando esta llegó a cierta distancia, estirando los dedos, logró contacto con el pecho de su hermano. Un pequeño jadeo se oyó y se perdió prontamente en la habitación.

Se encontraban desnudos, y ese detalle que había sido olvidado entre tantas miradas y palabras intensas que habían sido pronunciadas, cobró importancia titánica de un instante a otro, tanta como la había tenido al principio de todo. Como una bala a traición, Bill sintió que debía correr en dirección diametralmente opuesta a la posición en la que se encontraba y encerrarse en algún sitio, presa de la vergüenza. Y la sensación empeoró cuando sus dedos, puestos en el pecho de Tom y sintiendo los latidos acelerados e impetuosos, ardiendo, involuntariamente hicieron fuerza y sus uñas se hundieron en la piel. Tom dejó escapar otro jadeo prolongado, ahora rasposo.

Se suponía que no deberían estar así, a un paso de cometer un pecado. A punto de entregarse mutuamente hasta el último centímetro de piel, hasta soltar todos los suspiros y gemidos que habían contenido por un motivo u otro. El pensamiento cruzó la cabeza de Bill a velocidad luz y en respuesta, lo único que pudo hacer fue arrastrar su mano hacia arriba, al cuello. El toque aún ardía, y ya no únicamente en la parte que tenía contacto directo, sino allí abajo. La sangre le corría con furia por las venas, agolpándose y causándole molestia y dolor.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y aspirando profundamente, cerró sus largos dedos alrededor del cuello de Tom, sin fuerza, sin ganas de hacer daño; y levantó la otra mano, deteniéndola en una de las calientes mejillas. Esta vez su hermano no hizo ningún sonido pero sí retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose, y por un segundo sus ojos dejaron los suyos, descendiéndolos y centrándolos en donde no debía, en el centro de su placer. Sintiéndose descubierto, con el rostro profundamente encendido, Bill salvó la distancia que Tom había puesto y pegó sus cuerpos lo más que pudo, jadeando ante la sensación de calidez de su entrepierna lindando contra algo tibio.

“Tomi…” El nombre fue lanzado como una súplica, como un quejido apenas audible. Esa era su forma de decir que quería seguir adelante, que lo necesitaba. Muchas veces antes habían llegado a lo mismo, pero nunca más allá, y esa ocasión sería diferente; todo eso se leía en el brillo de la mirada de Bill. Tom, unos centímetros más bajo, sólo le abrazó y no dijo nada, no se negaba, tampoco animaba. Él también quería seguir, sin embargo, significaba una batalla perdida contra sí mismo y contra su sangre… pero era Bill, su hermano gemelo, su todo y su nada. Ya todo había estado perdido desde un mismo inicio.

Suspirando por el aliento que sentía en el recoveco de su cuello, Bill devolvió el abrazo, aunque este se aflojó considerablemente cuando sintió una lengua aventurarse con lamidas cortas. Sin poder quedarse quieto más tiempo, movió las manos con suavidad y lentitud por la espalda, sintiendo los músculos tensarse y el cosquilleo de las pestañas de Tom, bateándose con rapidez inusitada. Llegando a la espalda baja, dubitativo al comienzo, siguió bajando, explorando y tocando la carne blanda con cariño, atrapando sin exceso y soltando. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar: unos dientes se clavaron donde antes había estado siendo acariciada la piel con la lengua, para luego seguir lamiendo, como si se quisiera borrar las marcas.

La mordida había hecho que Bill dejara de tocar a Tom allá atrás, como primera consecuencia, a la vez que gemía de dolor y de gusto; y como segunda le terminó de apartar sin delicadeza, mordiéndose un labio. Su entrepierna seguía igual que hacía unos minutos, pero ya empezaba a doler y era difícil el controlarse para no terminar tocándose y ponerle fin de una vez a todo sin importar más.

“Estoy igual que tú”. Sabiendo que comprobar la veracidad de las palabras de su hermano sería su perdición, Bill dejó que sus ojos vagaran hacia abajo, todavía mordiendo su labio con tanta violencia que incluso sentía vagamente el sabor a sangre. Tom estaba similar, sí, orgulloso y alzado, con venitas marcadas y clamando ansioso por atención. “Tomi”. El nombre salió otra vez como una súplica, como un quejido y un gemido, parecido y diferente al anterior. “Tomi”.

La cama estaba a poquísimos metros, y Bill, rindiéndose al llamado potente, con las piernas temblándole y las uñas clavándose en alguna parte de su cuerpo que no podía precisar, caminó hacia a ella lánguidamente, con una paciencia que estaba lejos de sentir. No giró a ver a Tom, ni le invitó a seguirle con la mirada, o con algún gesto o palabra; pasaría lo que debía pasar. Llegó a la cama, gateó a lo largo y se acomodó de espaldas, separando las piernas, encogiendo las rodillas, cerrando los ojos. Esperando. Sabía que no iba a resistir mucho tiempo sin ser derrotado por la necesidad de liberación… No tuvo que aguardar demasiado antes de sentir que el colchón se hundía por otro peso, y guardándose las ganas de sonreír, una mueca extraña se puso en sus labios. Tom había ido a su encuentro.

Lo siguiente que sintió, sus muslos siendo acariciados por palmas sudorosas, le sobresaltó, haciéndole abrir los ojos y encontrarse con su hermano de rodillas entre sus piernas y dejando que sus rastas sin ningún impedimento le cayeran a los costados del rostro, y con el ceño fruncido, casi mostrando los dientes. La imagen arrolladoramente perturbadora y sensual le descontroló; Tom parecía frágil, a pesar de la expresión de fastidio.  aparente Incorporándose con rapidez lo empujó de sorpresa, haciendo que él fuese quien estuviese echado boca arriba en la cama, y se situó casi encima, sosteniéndose con sus brazos y sus rodillas.

Tom estaba pasmado, con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas arqueadas; su rictus de antes echado al olvido. Sin embargo, no hizo intento de cambiar la posición en la que estaban. “Pensé que iba a ser distinto, pero…” El susurro se perdió, y Bill vio a su hermano hacer un gesto de no comprender, con el asombro aún evidente. Sin añadir más, dejó que su cuerpo bajara con lentitud sobre él, y cuando la piel sensible y endurecida de donde tanto necesitaban contacto, se rozó, ambos gimieron. Sin detener el movimiento lento, Bill siguió el camino, presionándose contra Tom, y después retrocediendo unos centímetros solo para volver con fuerza. Los jadeos, gemidos, resoplidos comenzaron a llenar la estancia sin pudor.

Cegado por querer más, por el placer, Tom atrapó las caderas con sus piernas, haciendo que se quedara quieto un instante. “Esto no… basta”. Estaba notablemente excitado y las palabras habían sonado como siseos entrecortados. Bill asintió y se inclinó para besarle con fuerza, metiendo su lengua, mordisqueando los labios, suspirando. Era el primer beso que se deban en toda la noche, el primero desde que Bill había mirado con decisión a Tom y este había asentido, intentado sonreír.

El lubricante, dejado con precaución en el velador izquierdo, pareció muy lejano, como una meta imposible de alcanzar; pero cuando sus caderas dejaron de estar atrapadas, con una agilidad sorpresiva se incorporó y atrapó el tubito, regresando con rapidez. Tom le miraba con detenimiento. “¿Estás seguro?” Su hermano sonrió. Claro que no lo estaba, y eso ambos los sabían, sin embargo, sus piernas se abrieron de nuevo y cerró los ojos, apretando los puños. Bill peleó unos segundos con la tapa y luego la lanzó al suelo. Embadurnó uno de sus dedos y acarició los alrededores de la entrada de Tom viendo como las facciones de este se contorsionaban, para luego deslizarlos dentro.

Maldiciendo sus uñas crecidas, y por el dolor añadido que podrían causar, siguió preparándole unos largos minutos, para que luego mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza de nuevo y sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir de un momento a otro por las orejas, por fin se introdujera en su hermano, en el chico que estaba debajo tratando de controlar hasta el último sonido que salía de su garganta, y que igual no podía evitar que un par de lágrimas corrieran cuando todo él estuvo dentro. Bill no empezó a moverse con mucho cuidado, sino con torpeza y apresuramiento, no tenía la paciencia ni la experiencia para hacerlo así; pero Tom, con un gimoteo alto, le hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de cómo estaba.

“Te amo”. Se suponía que debían disfrutar los dos, pero las lágrimas seguían, el par se había convertido en una docena e iban en incremento. Juntando la poca voluntad que le quedaba, se detuvo un instante para limpiar con la boca el líquido en las mejillas de su hermano y besarle, repitiendo te amo, te necesito, te amo, te amo. Cuando ya no pudo controlar la imperiosa necesidad de seguir las arremetidas, comenzó a moverse de nuevo, pero esta vez tratando de imprimirle un ritmo llevadero y no el desbocado de antes. “¿Te gusta?”

No hubo respuesta. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido y los gemidos ya no podían identificarse como de placer, o como de dolor, y Bill sentía que si Tom no disfrutaba tanto como él, todo sería en vano. Tanta espera. Tantas charlas, negaciones, afirmaciones, dudas, todo. Tom, Dios, dime… dime, dime, Tom. Esta vez sí recibió contestación, una involuntaria pero que contó como si hubieran sido miles de palabras: su hermano arqueó mucho su espalda y un gemido inundó todo el cuarto, retumbando en sus oídos, en las paredes. Con su confianza renovada, Bill siguió embistiendo en el mismo punto, y cuando Tom le exigió más, se lo dio, dejándose llevar por completo, abandonándose finalmente al sentimiento de estar haciéndolo con él.

Después de un moverse unos cuantos segundos más, con toda su fuerza y afianzándose en las piernas de su hermano, sintió que iba a explotar. Apretando los dientes y notando cómo Tom se las arreglaba para llevar sus manos hasta su propia entrepierna, dio una última embestida, hundiéndose lo más que pudo, y su cuerpo se liberó junto a un gran jadeo que con facilidad se escuchó más allá de los límites permitidos.

Se desplomó encima de Tom, aunque fue empujado hacia un costado por unos brazos tensos, ya que su hermano aún no alcanzaba su clímax y seguía acariciándose. Sin recuperar del todo su respiración o conseguir suprimir los estremecimientos que nacían en su columna y se irrigaban por todos lados, alargó una mano y acompañó a la de Tom encima de la excitación. Bastó ese añadido para que también eyaculara con un jadeo alto y un te amo casi gritado…

Sin ánimo de levantarse de una vez, a pesar de la hora avanzada, o de borrar la evidencia de lo que acababa de suceder, se miraron fijamente, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Era la primera vez que lo habían hecho, y casi nada salió como lo esperaban, sobre todo para Tom, quién aparte de sentir las corrientes de placer diluirse, alejándose a pasos raudos, también nota una punzada en su parte baja, además de una sensación pegajosa. “¿Te dolió mucho?” La pregunta de Bill fue hecha con un hilo de voz, con cierto miedo a que le respondieran con un sí, nunca más quiero estar en esa posición; pero Tom negó con la cabeza.

El sonido de un auto aparcándose les trajo a la realidad… pero a una realidad que siempre han compartido, al igual que las fantasías. Porque ellos dos siempre han estado juntos y seguirán así hasta que la vida abandone sus cuerpos o hasta que sus corazones dejen de latir uno por el otro.

-fin-


End file.
